Bloon Research Facility
The Bloon Research Facility is a very special tower. It is placed on/above the track (With arches, or, in the case of aquatic tracks, small rafts), and uses the patented Bloon Grab-o-Matic™. It then scans and identifies the bloon, and then notes its strengths and weaknesses. It doesn't attack (although the captured bloon is destroyed in the process, it does it only once per bloon or bloon variation), but it does grant superior popping knowledge to towers in a moderate radius (98% of the Glaive Lord's). It thusly costs $980. The popping knowledge gets better as you upgrade it. By default, the strongest bloon it can grab is the Pink. Upgrades Tier 1 Stronger Grab-o-Matic Cost: $525 Description: Gives a bit more power to the Grab-o-Matic, allowing the capture of stronger bloons. This upgrade allows the Research Facility to grab any bloon Ceramic or weaker. Grab-o-Matic 3.0 Cost: $840 Description: Using the prototype Grab-o-Matic 3.0, this tower can capture even stronger bloons, including some MOAB-class bloons. This upgrade lets the Research Facility to grab anything as strong as the BFB or weaker. Researching MOAB-class bloons, however, takes 5 times as long as normal, but is very useful. Tractor Beam Cost: $6500 Description: Replaces the Grab-o-Matic with a 360 degree professional-grade tractor beam. The tractor beam is able to abduct anything that isn't a boss! This is exactly what the description says. The tractor beam can move outside of the usual abduction range and has a slightly larger range. It can also abduct anything, from the ZOMG to even the WOLFRAM. Armed Facility Cost: $7320 Description: Gives the facility 2-3 automatically firing Sniper Rifles. The rifles don't shoot purely sniper bullets; they also shoot various projectiles that are effective against the incoming bloons. This relies on the research. There are 4 sniper rifles. Tier 2 Improved Research Cost: $1220 Description: The facility gets the best monkey scientists in the local area, increasing the research quality and speed. As the description implies, this upgrade makes the research better (also improves earlier research, as the scientists review the results and give better responses). The speed is also increased by 30%. Extended Signal Cost: $960 Description: Boosting the power of this tower's signal disk, this upgrade boosts the radius of the knowledge signal. This upgrade gives a 45% range boost to this tower, improving even more towers. Top-Notch Research Cost: $3005 Description: Tripling its monkey scientist force, the facility's quality is improved by a large value. This upgrade gives the research maximum quality (as with the previous upgrade, earlier research gets a boost, too), as well as a 30% speed boost from the previous upgrade. Government Grants Cost: $16500 Description: Your scientists are so well-known that the monkey government sends in extra cash from time to time. The description doesn't cover this, but it gives you a new ability: Government Grant Ability. This calls in a government helicopter that drops between $750 and $2000 money. It has to cool down after purchase, and it has a cooldown 50% longer than that of the Supply Drop. Category:Towers